Bun
Bun is very fat and lazy, except when he eats buns. Bun is a bread brown bunyip who has tusks and has 2 black stripes near his back. Unlike actual bunyips, he became addicted to buns due to his tusks. He used to eat other tree friends. He seems to be very overweight, and his overeating can slow him down. He seems to be friendly around fat characters like Pudgy or Fatty, but arrogant to other characters. He owns a bakery, as seen in his Smoochie: Bun's Bakery Smoochie, and Bun's the Charm. In Tale of the Tusks, it shows he lost his teeth from an accident. He hates characters like Trippy, Squabbles, or anyone unlucky, because he likes life as much as Leif, except he lives a lot, unlike Leif, but apparently, Bun likes Leif. He lives in a treehouse above a marshy lawn. Bun has a love interest with Coral the Merfox. He is also friends with Licky, which is also seen in Bun's the Charm. While Bun rarely dies, he has died in Bun's the Charm, Bun's Bakery Smoochie, Swimming Less-ons, Ariel Life, Geese of the Internet, and Fragrance Stinks. Most of his deaths involve splattering or being cut in half. THIS CHARACTER HAS NO PICTURES DUE TO IT BEING IN DEVELOPMENT Deaths *Ariel Life: Splatters on the ground after tusk breaks off a cable wire from eating too much, breaking his tusk from the weight, making him fall. *Bun's the Charm: Cut in half by the force of a popsicle stick. *Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 1: Dies of poison, and his chest is eaten by rats, showing his stomach had a hole burned through by the toxins. *Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 2: Head is melted off when he gets hit by flaming pastries, revealing his skull. *Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 3: Gets sliced into a doughnut by a doughnut shaper as he gets up. *Fragrance Stinks: Gets cut in half by one of his discarded tusks as they went flying (similar to Flaky's death in Mime To Five). *Swimming Less-ons: Splatters on the bottom of the drained pool, courtesy of Elliott draining the water sleep-walking. *Kraze for Steak: Gets decapitated by Kay (offscreen, his head is seen). *Geese of the Internet: Gets shards of the computer impaled into his head. Kills *Lumpy: 1 ("Ariel Life") *Nutty: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Squeeze: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Superspeed: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Hippy: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Pervy: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") *Licky: 1 ("Bun's the Charm") Injuries *Ariel Life: A tusk breaks off as he keeps eating, slowly weighing him down. *Bun's Bakery Smoochie: Option 3: Slips on a sponge, gets impaled by multiple cleavers, and loses an eye due to trying to put a cookbook away. *Bun's Baking Smoochie: Option 2: Accidently gets a slight burn on his left finger touching a hot pastry. *Prior to the series: Bun loses all of his teeth, and his remaining teeth are turned into tusks, being shoved into the side of his mouth. *Geese of the Internet: Runs into Goosta. Bun's Episodes Starring Roles *Bun's the Charm *The Tale of the Tusks *Bun's Bakery Smoochie Featuring Roles *Ariel Life *Swimming Less-ons *Fragrance Stinks *Geese of the Internet Appearances *Kraze for Steak Trivia *Bun is able to hold his breath underwater for 2 hours. *Bun is based off the creator's love for bread *Bun has 3 flimsy hairs on the top of his head, sort of like Toothy's old design. *He is based off real life bunyips, except he now eats buns. *Bun's name is obviously the first syllable in "bunyip". *Bun is the first bunyip in HTF form, unless you count the bunyip from Aussie Outback Friends. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Fat Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die